


Идеальный союз

by UsagiToxic



Category: Original Work
Genre: F/F, Female Protagonist, Femslash, Love/Hate, Mary Sue, Parody, School, Schoolgirls, Swearing, Teen Romance, Tropes, Tsundere, Tsunderes, Yuri, Русский | Russian
Language: Русский
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-08-18
Updated: 2015-08-18
Packaged: 2018-04-15 09:50:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,412
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4602240
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UsagiToxic/pseuds/UsagiToxic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Самая лучшая, замечательная, прекрасная... что уж там, просто идеальная пара!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

\- Меня зовут Жоанна-Мария-Сьюзан-Антуанетта-Николь-Ханаби-Эвелина-Иггдрасиль-Нанако-Юмэ-Анастасия-Иримэ-Нерданэль-София де Виктуар Величественная но Рю фон Борменшталь Бартон-Романофф-Ленинида, - с ослепительной улыбкой, обнажая белоснежные искрящиеся серебристым сиянием зубы, бархатным голоском из чистейшего шёлка представила себя своим новым одноклассникам модельного роста девушка с осиной талией и шестым размером груди, длинными, изящными ногами, которые так выгодно подчеркивались туфлями тридцать четвёртого размера на пятнадцатисантиметровой шпильке. От её колокольчикового голоса дрогнуло сердце у всех её одноклассников и одноклассниц, даже у самого хулиганистого из мальчишек, который тут же принял правильную позу за партой, думая, что теперь он будет стараться изо всех сил стать благородным рыцарем ради неё. - Но вы можете звать меня просто Ханаби, потому что так меня зовут все мои друзья! - ласково хихикнула она, скромно прикрывая свои ярко-алые пухлые губы пальцами с нежно-розовым французским маникюром.

  
Весь класс, как один, встал и зааплодировал этой проникновенной, искренней речи.  
  
Ханаби откинула непослушный локон её золотистых, пышных, волнистых и длинных волос, ниспадающих по ней практически до пят, за её аккуратное маленькое ухо, в котором блестела изысканная золотая серёжка с бриллиантом, в то время как она купалась в аплодисментах, пока они не стихли и ученики не вернулись обратно на места.  
  
Её бархатную, без единого изьяна кожу украшало длинное светло-синее платье в пол без рукавов с блёстками, инструктированное кристаллами Св*ровски, которое так прекрасно подходило к её бледно-голубым глазам. Вырез идеально подчёркивал её красивую, аккуратную грудь, на которой покоился таинственный медальон.  
  
Всё это очень не нравилось старосте класса 2-4, Отомэ Натсуко, самой обыкновенной плоской японке ростом метр сорок восемь (с пусть и длинными, но достаточно проблемными жёсткими волосами). И "очень не нравилось" только затрагивал краешек пламенного айсберга её ярости.  
  
\- Сенсей!!! - взвилась она, высоко поднимая руку и даже вставая с места. - Почему вы допускаете подобное безобразие?!  
  
В этой самой обыкновенной японской старшей школе действовали самые обыкновенные японские школьные правила: школьная форма обязательна; завивка и покраска волос запрещена; броские серьги и прочая бижутерия запрещены; каблуки запрещены. И всё такое прочее. И девушек, и парней регулярно и очень жестоко дрючила школьная администрация: за малейшую провинность или даже подозрение на неё устраивалась "профилактическая беседа", переходящая в наказания; регулярно после (а то и вместо) уроков проводились собрания, на котором ученикам рассказывали, как важна аккуратность внешнего вида и лучше бы им всем быть одинаковыми.  
  
Поэтому немудрено, что Натсуко, как очень правильная и послушная девушка, была очень возмущена подобным вызывающим поведением новенькой.  
  
\- Отомэ-сан! - возмутилась учительница в свою очередь вызывающим поведением самой Натсуко. - Как ты можешь так неуважительно относиться к своей однокласснице и перебивать её?!  
  
\- М, Отомэ-сан? - заигрывающим тоном спросила Ханаби, решая взять дело в свои нежные и изящные, но сильные при этом руки. - Я так понимаю, ты староста класса, Отомэ Натсуко? Мне очень приятно с тобой познакомиться, и, надеюсь, что наши взаимоотношения будут весьма и весьма плодотворными ради блага коллектива и школы! Мы ведь друзья, Натсуко-тян! - она подошла к девушке и протянула ей свою руку в знак мира и согласия.  
  
Натсуко не оценила этот жест, но, поскольку разница в росте не давала ей залепить нахалке пощёчину, она ударила Ханаби кулаком прямо в солнечное сплетение что есть дури.  


 

***

  
Расправа в кабинете директора была долгой. Ханаби увезли в медпункт, несмотря на то, что она, страдающе ахая, пыталась убедить всех, что "со мной всё хорошо", а вот Натсуко...  
  
Для начала на неё просто кричали, разбрызгивая по кабинету слюну, затем долго угрожали колонией для несовершеннолетних, затем определили ей "исправительные работы" после уроков в течение двух месяцев. К тому же она должна была выплатить большой штраф семье новенькой, ну и в довершение всего за столь серьёзную провинность её лишили статуса старосты.  
  
\- Ну и пошли вы к чёрту!!! - визжала она, выходя спиной из кабинета. - Вы мне к чёрту не сдались и ваша... ваша эта тоже мне не сдалась! - Натсуко хлопнула дверью, надеясь, что у них там отлетит косяк, и со злобным видом удалилась обратно в класс, громко топая и всем своим видом демонстрируя ярость. Её длинные волосы даже растрепались и понахватали статического электричества, из-за чего щекотали девушке лицо. Что бесило её ещё больше.  
  
Когда она открыла дверь, то первое, что встретила - взгляд учительницы, в котором не было ничего, кроме презрения. Наглая новенькая уже вернулась в класс и сидела на новом месте около окна.  
  
"Моя парта с ней по соседству!" - скрипнула зубами Натсуко, а учительница, хмуро поджав губы, вскрикнула:  
  
\- Не смей заходить в класс в таком виде! Иди умойся и причешись! Сколько можно повторять про недопустимость нарушения школьных правил касаемо внешности?!  
  
Ханаби так и сидела молча в своём голубом платье, печально смотря в сторону уже бывшей старосты, у которой дрожали руки от ярости, но ей ничего не оставалось, кроме как снова громко хлопнуть дверью и уйти в женский туалет.  


 

***

  
После занятий настала пора для Натсуко отрабатывать своё наказание. Тяжёлая, бессмысленная работа - в шапке с надписью "я преступница" перетаскивать мячи в спортзале с подсобки в конец основного помещения и обратно, а затем перекатывать набитые хламом коробки по точно такому же маршруту. Также у всех преподавателей было право подойти к ней и потребовать что угодно, но после занятий немногие оставались в школе, даже за Натсуко никто не следил... кроме видеокамер, предусмотрительно установленных в школе, так что избежать наказания она никак не могла.  
  
Всё ещё трясясь от ярости, девушка под нетерпеливое "быстрее" от учительницы собирала сумку. Её одноклассницы тоже только собирались, но их никто не подгонял, и они смеривали бывшую старосту отчасти напуганным, отчасти презрительным взглядом.  
  
\- Ах да, Ханаби-сан, - обратилась одна из девочек к блондинке, - мы поздравляем тебя ещё раз со вступлением в должность старосты! - затем они почтительно поклонились и ушли.  
  
Натсуко с утробным рёвом встряхнула свою сумку так, что всё сложенное туда тут же высыпалось наружу.  
  
\- Неадекватная! - напустилась на неё учительница, треснув бывшую старосту по голове линейкой. - Всё! Завтра будет пед.совет и там мы будем основательно рассматривать твой вопрос!!!  
  
\- Иди к чёрту, клуша! - не осталась в долгу Натсуко, и кто бы знает, чем всё это кончилось, если бы Ханаби благородно не встала между ними:  
  
\- Ах, оставьте это, сенсей. Я староста класса, и это мой долг - следить за поведением моих учеников, так что я сама с ней разберусь.  
  
\- Я ненавижу тебя! - принялась орать экс-староста. - И тебя я тоже ненавижу! Мокрая подстилка с сеном на голове! - она замахнулась сумкой в руке, чтобы снова ударить Ханаби, но ловкая и обворожительная девушка изящно увернулась, избегая удара.  
  
\- Я не могу оставить тебя с ней! Она может тебя снова покалечить! Отомэ! Ещё одно лишнее движение и ты исключена!  
  
\- Не волнуйтесь за меня! - с лучезарной улыбкой ответила Ханаби, молитвенно складывая руки, словно мадонна, которая отправляется на костёр злых и несправедливых судей. - Я справлюсь, всё-таки это также моя обязанность! Ваш класс будет образцовым, как никогда!  
  
\- Ах, мисс де Виктуар Величественная но Рю фон Борменшталь Бартон-Романофф-Ленинида-сан, - прослезилась преподавательница, заламывая руки вслед за ней, - какая же ты всё-таки замечательная и ответственная девушка! Ожидай грамоты Особого Качества к окочанию школы! Мы так горды, что ты учишься именно у нас!  
  
\- Для меня честь, что именно вы обучаете меня! - с придыханием, смахнув появившиеся в уголках её ярко-изумрудных глаз слезинки, воскликнула гордость школы.  
  
Отомэ Натсуко глядела на этот обмен приторными любезностями, скривив лицо. Её тошнило от этого диалога и, не желая выслушивать это дальше, она запихнула рассыпавшиеся вещи в свою сумку как попало и удалилась в спортзал.  


 

***

  
  
Прошло около двадцати минут после того, как Натсуко начала свою отработку, как вдруг в спортзал ворвалась староста её класса - в ярко-красном с блёстками спортивном костюме с ослепительно белыми рукавами и белыми же кроссовками, на задней части которого был изображен классный черный кот, а спереди куртку украшали нарисованные черные же отпечатки кошачьих лап; её волнистые волосы были заплетены в хвост, который струился за ней, словно фата невесты.  
  
\- Ах, вот ты где, Натсуко-тян!  
  
Натсуко скрипнула зубами. Ей очень, очень, очень захотелось снова её ударить, но предупреждение учительницы! - лишнее движение и она вылетит, а вылететь из старшей школы? - позор! Она сдавала такие тяжелые экзамены, чтобы сюда поступить и так гордилась этим... и родители очень расстроятся. Она и так потеряла сегодня должность старосты и из-за этого ей даже не хотелось идти домой. Не то, что бы её там будут бить или наказывать - у неё была абсолютно нормальная и дружная семья: она, мама и папа, младший брат, старшая сестра, которая уже училась в университете в другом городе. Но расстраивать родителей лишний раз не хотелось, пусть они и так будут её любить, несмотря ни на что...  
  
\- Отвали! - вскрикнула она. - Что ты тут забыла?!  
  
\- Как что? - обворожительно улыбнулась Ханаби. - Я пришла тебе помочь.  
  
\- Пошла к чёрту!  
  
Ханаби удивилась:  
  
\- Почему ты мне грубишь?..  
  
Натсуко удивилась ещё больше, но удивление нисколько не мешало кипящей в ней злобе:  
  
\- Почему?! Она ещё спрашивает, почему! Тоже мне Мисс Идеальность! Пришла и только мешается! Ты никому тут не нужна!  
  
Ханаби подняла вверх свои изящные бровки и коснулась пальцем подбородка, очень обиженным тоном ответив:  
  
\- По-моему, ты относишься ко мне предосудительно. Я самая обычная девушка, не лучше других... я... - её подбородок задрожал, а на глазах начали поблёскивать слезинки, так старательно сдерживаемые девушкой, - я всего лишь хотела... хотела понравиться, стать... стать подругой новым одноклассникам... быть новенькой так... - её грудь принялась вздыматься и опускаться, пока Ханаби вдзрагивала в своём усилии не плакать, - так... так тяжело...  
  
Натсуко зло ухмыльнулась, из-за чего её не самые ровные клыки на свете выглянули наружу, словно у вампира (или лоли-неки). Но ненадолго - в радость обидеть врага вмешалась разумная мысль, которая заставила девушку изрядно встревожиться:  
  
"Сейчас она побежит жаловаться училке или директору и мне пизда".  
  
\- Хорош ныть, стерва! Хочешь помочь и понравиться - мячи в руки и таскай! - она всё-таки метнула мячик в Ханаби, но та ловко поймала его, не прилагая особых усилий.  
  
\- Не обзывайся...  
  
\- Я из-за тебя сюда попала, так что таскай! А я домой пойду!  
  
\- Ты не можешь уйти. За нами следят камеры, и если ты уйдёшь, тебя только сильнее накажут... но со мной мы справимся с наказанием гораздо быстрее!  
  
Не самые ровные на свете зубы заскрипели. Мисс Идеальность была права, ничего тут не поделаешь. И это бесило. Равно как и её улыбчивая рожа, излучающая оптимизм. Хотелось избить её до полусмерти, но чёртовы камеры, чёртов директор...  
  
Управились вдвоём девочки действительно быстро. Не прошло и часа. Пару раз "самая обычная новенькая" пыталась развести одноклассницу на разговор, но та лишь презрительно поджимала губы и шипела. Набиться с экс-старостой и в кофейню сходить, и в гости также не получилось, так что девушки расстались ещё на выходе из школы. Ханаби упорхнула изящной, летящей походкой куда-то к себе; Натсуко вернулась домой, где, старательно избегая родителей и брата, прокралась к себе в комнату и упала на кровать, не переодеваясь.   
  
Засыпая, она всё думала об этой странной новенькой и диком школьном дне, но даже мысль, что она потеряла весь свой старательно наработанный статус, меркла в воспоминаниях о фигуре, голосе, и улыбке Ханаби. Ей вспомнились все те моменты, что они провели вместе: как она ударила её в живот, как её несли в медпункт, как та помогла ей в спортзале...  
  
Это определённо было начало прекрасной, искренней и (что самое главное) запретной любви.


	2. Chapter 2

На следующий день меньше всего Натсуко хотелось идти в школу. Она даже проснулась с мыслью о том, что если "вчера" было настолько кошмарным, то как же ужасно будет "сегодня" с этой новенькой?

"Пусть её предки окажутся дипломатами и свалят сегодня же в Северную Корею вместе с доченькой, - она зло скрипнула зубами, сжав подушку в руке. - Надо будет сходить в храм в воскресенье и пожелать... а почему, чёрт возьми, в воскресенье?!" - она подняла голову и взглянула на календарь. Точно! Сегодня суббота, занятия идут только до полудня! Можно сразу после обеда...

Она снова бухнулась в подушку лицом. Нет, нельзя. Идиотское и абсолютно незаслуженное наказание задержит её часа на два. Нельзя же надеяться, что новый идол школы будет помогать ей каждый день! Обычно у таких королев образуются царские дела уже на второй день пребывания в школе, и они порхают то тут, то там как бабочки. 

Оставалось только зло застонать, затем подниматься и идти. Не хватало ей ещё гневных звонков домой... она ведь так и не рассказала матери про своё падение!

"Ну и правильно. Нечего ей об этом знать".

Уже на пути в школу Натсуко осознала, что на самом деле она упала ещё ниже - ведь вчера она уснула не переодеваясь. И теперь шла в измятой школьной форме. Вот до чего её довела стерва-новенькая.

***

 

В учебном заведении всё было на удивление мирно. Учительница даже не стала кричать на Натсуко из-за внешнего вида, лишь прошипела, что таким нищим безответственным грязным оборванцам не место в её классе конкретно и в их школе вообще. Экс-староста поморщилась, но промолчала.

Ханаби была на своём месте - сидела, подперев подбородок ладонью и задумчиво смотря глубокомысленным взглядом куда-то поверх доски. Одетая в тёмно-красный топ, в меру обнажающий живот (до рёбер) с грудью (до ареола сосков) и тёмно-красную же мини-юбку, едва-едва прикрывающую бёдра, она просто светилась целомудрием. Вокруг талии и к груди её тело обвивала ярко-цветная татуировка прекрасного азиатского дракона, поблёскивающая под солнцем. Ноги, облачённые в сетчатые колготки, у неё были скрещены - та, что выше, ритмично покачивалась, завораживая и гипнотизируя глядящую на это Натсуко. Видимо, экс-староста была зачарована этой красотой, а вовсе не потеряла дар речи от ярости, гнева, злобы, и ощущения, что несправедливость не просто правит этим миром, а отчего-то решила оторваться именно на ней - на ней, которая всегда соблюдала правила!

Кто эта стерва такая, чтобы так выделываться?!

\- Привет, Отомэ-сан, - неожиданно обратилась к Натсуко одна из одноклассниц вполне себе дружелюбным тоном.

\- Чего надо?! - нахмурилась экс-староста. - Вы ещё вчера хотели меня сожрать!

\- Мы? - вступила в диалог другая одноклассница. - Да ты что? Ты же подруга Ханаби! 

В закипающей ярости Натсуко заскрипела зубами так, что частично стёрла эмаль. "Подруга Ханаби"! Вот какой теперь её статус в этой школе? Да это ещё хуже, чем быть девственницей или отаку!

Нет, разумеется, Натсуко была девственницей и очень этим гордилась. Но была огромная разница между девственницей-неудачницой, у которой ни разу в жизни не было парня, потому что они на неё даже не смотрят; и чистой духовно и телесно девственницей, которую окружает аура таинственности и непорочности. 

\- Я этой не подруга! - яростно взревела девушка, указывая пальцем на блондинку.

\- Ох! Натсуко-тян! Доброе утро, извини, я тебя не заметила сразу, - мило высунув язычок, захихикала Ханаби. Одноклассницы, словно послушная толпа фанатиков, захихикали вслед за ней.

\- Засунь своё "Натсуко-тян" себе в... декольте! - сжала кулаки "подруга", раскрасневшись не то от гнева, не то от декольте... - Она выглядит, как шлюха, ей не место в нашей школе, а вы это даже не...

\- Отомэ! Выговор тебе! Заканчивайте разговоры! Рассаживайтесь! - вмешалась в этот прекрасный диалог учительница. - Мисс де Виктуар Величественная но Рю фон Борменшталь Бартон-Романофф-Ленинида-сан, пожалуйста, позвольте мне высказаться и начать урок.

\- Разрешаю, - махнула рукой Ханаби. 

Ученики и ученицы расселись по местам, а учительница заняла своё место за столом и громко обратилась к своим подопечным:  
\- Вчера вы писали тест! Результаты будут вывешены на доску объявлений после первого урока. Напоминаю, что от результатов каждого теста зависит ваше будущее, и индивидуам с низкими баллами лучше сразу написать прошение об исключении и сделать себе харакири, чтобы смыть позор! Вас ничего не ждёт в будущем, вы будете бесполезными членами общества, прожирающими налоги честных работающих людей, которые в стократ умнее и лучше вас!

"Хе-хе, - с довольным видом размышляла Натсуко, краем уха отслеживая вопли преподавательницы. - Вот тут-то я и поимею эту идиотскую новенькую и покажу, что она недостойна звания старосты. Что это всё - ошибка! Они передо мной ещё на коленях ползать будут. Ведь у меня - лучший результат в потоке, я надежда на премию нашей училки и на похвалы и дополнительный бюджет школе! А она... пф, да она наверняка даже не знает, что у нас по программе! Она же иностранка! Глупая, никчёмная иностранка!"

Имя новой старосты класса оказалось в итоговой таблице не просто на первом месте, но ещё и изрядно расширило колонку имён, затмевая собой всех прочих.

\- Ого! Идеальный результат!

\- Сто баллов! Не могу поверить!

\- Я её не знаю? Она новенькая?

\- Да она просто гений!.. не могу поверить, что учусь в одной школе с гением!

\- Сотня! Чистая сотня!

\- Какая же она умная!

\- Ах, я даже не могу на неё смотреть - мне стыдно!

\- Свет её разума затмевает всё!

Отомэ Натсуко впилилась в доску объявлений тяжёлым взглядом. Её имени в списке оценок не было.

\- Что за херня?! - ворвалась она обратно в класс, обрушая ладони на стол учительницы - бумаги и журнал подпрыгнули от такой тряски.

\- Отомэ! Что за тон?! Ты...

\- Я уже наказана! Какого чёрта моей фамилии нет в результатах?

\- Следи за языком! Не могу поверить, что тебя до сих пор не исключили за столь... ужасные фразы! - то, что училка сама не гнушалась называть класс куда как худшими словами и выражениями, она не принимала во внимание - в конце-концов она взрослая, ей можно. - Ты позор школы и должна быть благодарна, что ты ещё здесь! И тебе должно быть стыдно! Как ты вообще смеешь ко мне обращаться?!

\- Где моя фамилия?! - снова взревела Натсуко.

\- Смотри в другую таблицу, Отомэ! Ты в чёрном списке позора! Который вывешен и на нашей классной доске, чтобы точно увидели все!

Натсуко отвела взгляд в сторону, присматриваясь к доске. Действительно, около края разместился крупный листок чёрного цвета, на котором белым маркером, размашисто, на весь лист были начертаны её имя и фамилия. "Список позора" включал лишь её.

\- Но почему?! - развела она руками.

\- Кхм, - учительница закрыла глаза и с важным видом принялась поправлять бумаги. - Во-первых, ты опоздала на тестирование, что уже повод аннулировать твои результаты.

\- Я была у директора!!!

\- Не смей оправдываться, Отомэ! Это не уважительная причина, чтобы опаздывать! Ты должна планировать всё заранее и точно! А во-вторых, ты списала! Ты нагло списала ответы у мисс де Виктуар Величественной но Рю фон Борменшталь Бартон-Романофф-Лениниды-сан! Тебе должно быть стыдно! Очень стыдно! Даже если вы... подруги, это не даёт тебе никакого права пользоваться чужим трудом и красть чужие результаты... да, именно красть! Ты воровка, Отомэ!

\- Да с чего вы взяли эту чушь?! - отчаянно вскрикнула экс-староста.

\- Твои результаты! Ни одной ошибки или помарки! Идеальный результат! Такое невозможно! Ты не можешь так написать тестирование, значит, ты списывала у мисс де Виктуар Величественной но Рю фон Борменшталь Бартон-Романофф-Лениниды-сан!

Натсуко так и стояла около училки с отвисшей челюстью и опустив руки, пытаясь найти хотя бы крохи логики в этом "гениальном" выводе учительницы.

\- С тобой всё? - с презрением вздёрнула нос учительница. - А теперь марш на своё место и не мешай мне. Мне ещё нужно написать докладную директору за твоё кошмарное поведение и крайне неудовлетворительные результаты в учёбе.

***

 

Половина унылого школьного дня - и вот Натсуко уже в спортзале, перетаскивает грязные и тяжелые баскетбольные мячи. 

"Не пришла. Ну конечно же! Как я и думала, мисс Идеальность слишком занята, чтобы обращать внимание на плебеев. Тоже мне подруга".

Она не обратила внимание на то, что мысленно уже была согласна со статусом "Подруга Ханаби". И не хотела бы его потерять. Просто пока это не дошло до её разума, но сердце... сердце всегда говорит истину (кроме некоторых исключений, которые составляют 99.9% случаев).

Так она провела в одиночку двадцать минут и уже успела устать, как вдруг...

\- Отомэ-сан!

\- Привет-привет! Извини, мы опоздали!..

\- Мы уже переоделись! Извини-извини!..

\- Натсуко-тян! Как я счастлива, что ты ещё не ушла!

Отомэ подняла мрачный взгляд, рассматривая слишком шумную толпу. Её одноклассницы в стандартных спортивных формах и впереди всех - она... та единственная, что смеет называть её "Натсуко-тян". Она хранила это ласковое прозвище для своего будущего мужа! А эта беспардонная личность...

Ханаби, одетая в спортивный чёрный с золотыми блёстками топ и обтягивающие спортивные штаны с низкой посадкой, которые обволакивали её изумительные бёдра, радостно и добродушно улыбалась. Одноклассницы улыбались фальшифыми, подозрительно правильными и ровными улыбками вместе с ней, сложив руки впереди, все как одна. Натсуко вздрогнула - насколько же они были одинаковые, собравшись вокруг этой вызывающей блондинки. Словно это декорации, куклы, а не те, которых она знала уже больше года.

\- Вы...

\- Мы пришли тебе помогать! - хором воскликнули одинаковые девочки и забежали в подсобку, вытаскивая оттуда предметы.

***

 

\- Было очень приятно с тобой провести время, - девочки говорили, как качественно натренированный боевой отряд подавления морали противника - синхронно и даже с одинаковыми интонациями. Поклонившись, они разбежались переодеваться.

Натсуко вошла в раздевалку последней и мрачно наблюдала за ними, не приступая пока к переоблачению. Здесь была Ханаби, и перед ней раздеваться хотелось чуть менее чем никак. А вот у той явно никаких комплексов по поводу своего тела не было - весело напевая какую-то песенку, Ханаби быстро облачалась в свою школьную одежду - симпатичную чёрную миниюбку, слегка распушенную внизу; ярко-желтый топик до талии, в который едва-едва вмещалась её прекрасная грудь, высокие сапожки со шнуровкой с заклепками на высоком каблуке (также чёрные), множество серебряных цепочек и цепей с симпатичными подвесками, окружающие её шею и талию, надела на руки несколько похожих браслетов и браслеты на ноги, которые были явно из одного комплекта. На её груди снова разместился тот таинственный переливающийся едва-едва излучающий приятный серебристый свет медальон, который она всегда носила на себе.

\- Поки-поки! - миленько воскликнула она, помахав подружкам-одноклассницам на прощание, и летящей походкой, словно фея, устремилась прочь из раздевалки.

\- Какая она замечательная, - с восхищением выдохнула одна из девочек, сложив руки на груди.

\- Да, вот только... - как-то подавленно ответила ей другая. 

Натсуко тут же навострила уши. Что-то здесь было нечисто.  
\- Только?.. - сказала она.

\- Только вот я не понимаю, почему де Виктуар Величественная но Рю фон Борменшталь Бартон-Романофф-Ленинида-сан не хочет вступать ни в какой из школьных клубов. 

\- Вот прям не хочет? - Натсуко не могла поверить услышанному.

\- Она утверждает, что у неё нет времени и что она не хочет никого обижать, выбрав только один или два клуба, и вообще ей нужно подумать...

\- Что за глупости, - скрестила руки третья. - Выбрала бы хоть один, а то она так обижает всех!

Дальнейшее Натсуко уже не слушала. Она словно засветилась изнутри от радости, и не нужно было уже переодеваться: подхватив сумку, она в спортивной форме, как была, выбежала вслед за Ханаби - у неё ещё был шанс её догнать! Она просто обязана за ней проследить! Эта девица не могла далеко уйти! Ведь членство в школьных клубах для таких важных особ, как старосты и отличницы, не просто желательно - обязательно! А отказ Ханаби - это... это...

\- ИЗЪЯН!!! - громогласно хохотала Натсуко, размахивая из стороны в сторону сумкой.

Узнать, куда направилась выскочка и догнать её не составило труда - она следовала по восхищённым взглядам толпы. Все прохожие буквально выворачивали шеи, только бы ещё на миг дольше узреть это воплощение божественной красоты в обличии простой японской школьницы. Но ничего! Не так-то идеальна и добросовестна эта красота! И Натсуко твёрдо намеревалась выяснить, в чём же заключается её тайна. Она бежала за ней быстро, но осторожно, держась на разумном расстоянии, ровно до того момента, пока Ханаби не свернула, предварительно настороженно осмотревшись по сторонам, в какой-то тёмный крохотный переулок.

Натсуко едва ли не запищала от восторга, видя такую картину.  
"Ага! Тут-то я её и поймаю! Она наверняка занимается там чем-то... чем-то... пошлым! Непорядочным! Неприличным! Продаёт свои трусики! Ублажает мужчин за деньги! Или раздевается перед ними! Или толкает дурь! Или всё сразу! Я... да я сейчас мобильник достану и поймаю её на горяченьком! И всё! Конец ей!"

Прямо на бегу Натсуко вытянула из кармана сумки свой небольшой мобильник-раскладушку. До переулка оставалось совсем немного - она быстро включила камеру, слегка замедлила ход и мелькнула, как молния, в промежутке между домов, тотчас же делая снимок....

Мобильный вылетел из руки Натсуко, падая на безжалостный асфальт, и сама девушка растянулась на земле вслед за ним. Приподняв голову, она взглянула вглубь переулка, где виднелся прекрасный силуэт Ханаби, окутанный в волшебный теплый свет. Девушка парила над землёй и вокруг неё волнами кружили, переливаясь и сверкая яркими блёстками, невесомые на вид ленты, обволакивая её тело и перевоплощаясь в прекрасную, неземную на вид одежду, едва касаясь кожи. Ханаби изысканно изгибалась в воздухе, позволяя лентам полностью опутать себя, и не прошло и минуты, как с яркой вспышкой, после которой вокруг рассыпались волшебные цветы, она аккуратно приземлилась, изящно коснувшись земли сначала носком своей туфельки, затем каблуками.

"Ну нихуя себе", - подумала Натсуко, вдруг почувствовав сильное жжение в своей груди. 

Ханаби ахнула, в изумлении коснувшись кончиками пальцев губ, и не теряя ни секунды, подбежала к Натсуко, падая на колени около неё.  
\- О, нет! Что ты наделала!..

Натсуко взглянула на неё как минимум с упрёком, стиснув зубы и ухватившись руками за грудь - жжение только усиливалась.  
\- Это что ты тут наделала?! Что за херня?! - становилось страшно.

\- Арканум Ирруптум! - надрывно воскликнула Ханаби, закрыв глаза и положив обе руки на руки Натсуко.

\- Авада Кедавра, бля!

\- Нет, не глупые книжные выдумки... это Арканум Ирруптум! - Ханаби взяла руки Натсуко в свои. Жжение в груди школьницы уменьшилось. 

\- Что?

\- Посмотри на свою грудь!

\- Чего? Прямо при тебе?! Ещё чего, размечталась, извращенка! - сильным рывком Натсуко попыталась освободить свои руки, но Ханаби упорно продолжала их держать. - Отпусти!

\- Ты должна посмотреть на свою грудь! Впрочем... - достаточно внезапно оставив попытки убеждения, Ханаби освободила руки одноклассницы и принялась расшнуровывать корсет на своём странном наряде, отчего Натсуко в ужасе завизжала.

\- Не смей! Извращенка! - действуя на импульсе, Натсуко принялась пинаться ногами, не вставая при этом с земли. Выглядело это как минимум забавно.

Изящно улыбнувшись, Ханаби вздохнула. Корсет упал на землю и ткань поддалась рукам девушки, обнажая её безупречное тело с изысканной грудью, в центре которой едва-едва заметным светом сияла волшебная метка с узором, значение которого было неизвестно простым смертным.

\- Что это?.. - несмотря на уже высказанные протесты, взгляд Натсуко всё же устремила куда требуется.

\- Арканум ирруптум. Связь, которая отныне и вовек соединяет нас.

\- Пошла на...

\- Мой долг воительницы, защищающей человечество, священнен и его надобно хранить в тайне, но высшие силы оказались столь милостивы к нам, скромным исполнительницам их воли, что дозволили поделиться своей тайной с одним-единственным человеком, с тем, кто дорог больше жизни! И эта метка - символ нашей общей тайны, Натсуко-тян! И мне не жаль! Если это ты, то мне совсем не жаль! - и, не удосуживаясь зашнуровываться обратно, Ханаби прижала новую одноклассницу к своей груди.

\- Тайна?.. а я каким боком к этой "тайне"-то отношусь, а? - Натсуко отпихнула от себя одноклассницу и встала на ноги, отряхнув быстро колени. - Я вообще сейчас пойду и растреплю о твоей драгоценной "тайне" всем, кто попадётся, ещё и фотки покажу! - с ноткой триумфа воскликнула девочка.

\- Тогда ты умрёшь, - очень грустно ответила Ханаби.

\- Чё.

Она явно была к подобному не готова. 

Ханаби хихикнула в кулачок и пояснила:  
\- Арканум ирруптум, чья метка теперь соединяет нас, надёжно заботится о сохранении моей тайны - если вдруг ты решишь предать моё доверие, то просто не успеешь этого сделать.

\- Какое нахрен доверие? Словно "нечаянно" эта твоя аркана не знает?

\- Пути магии неведомы простым смертным, - заломила руки Ханаби. - И даже девы-воительницы не в силах понять все её тайны. Но прошлого не вернёшь, и теперь мы на всю жизнь связаны, Натсуко-тян! Конечно, ты можешь мне не довериться и попытаться рассказать... но я бы не советовала. Мне было бы очень грустно.

Откровенно говоря, Натсуко действительно не имела ни малейшего желания проверять. Разве что...

\- А ты при этом умрёшь? - осторожно спросила она.

\- Нет, ты что. Меня хранит мой долг!

\- Понятненько, - разочарованно протянула девочка.

Вернулась Натсуко домой одна и без мобильника - тот мало того, что разбился, так ещё и "магический свет" частично выжжег ему внутренности - экс-староста восприняла это как последнее китайское предупреждение от той штуки, которую Ханаби называла "Арканум ирруптум ". Конечно, было трудно поверить, что это не косплей со спецэффектами, но она была не настолько скептиком, чтобы отрицать то, чему была свидетелем.

Магия существовала. И теперь она была частью этого сверхъестественного мира. Метка, которая неприятно саднила и отзывалась болью при касании, лишний раз напоминала ей об этом.

\- Как написала контрольную вчера, Натсу-тян? - спросила мама, стоило Натсуко только зайти на порог.

\- Отлично. Сто из ста.


End file.
